The following U.S. Patents are incorporated herein by reference in entirety:
U.S. Pat. No. 8,651,068 discloses a device for separating water and contaminants from fuel that is being supplied from an upstream fuel reservoir to a downstream internal combustion engine. The device comprises a housing configured to couple with the upstream fuel reservoir, the housing having an inlet receiving fuel, water and contaminants, and an outlet discharging the fuel; a gravity separator disposed in the housing between the inlet and the outlet, the gravity separator separating the water from the fuel; and a filter disposed in the housing between the inlet and the outlet, the filter filtering the contaminants from the fuel.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,482,175 discloses a system for providing fuel to an internal combustion engine which comprises a fuel reservoir for containing fuel for use by the internal combustion engine; a first pump that pumps fuel from a supply tank into the fuel reservoir; and a battery that provides electrical power to the first pump. A control circuit sends signals to selectively run the first pump so as both to minimize a total amount of electrical power consumed by the system and to maintain at least a minimum amount of fuel in the reservoir. Methods for filling a fuel reservoir that contains fuel for use by an internal combustion engine are also provided.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2009/0288998 discloses a water-separating fuel filter provided with a sensor at its bottom portion which is not removable in a direction away from the housing structure of the filter mechanism. In other words, if the sensor is removable at all, it must be removed in a direction which requires the sensor to move through the cavity of the housing structure of the filter while preventing an internal end of the sensor from passing in a direction away from the cavity and through a portion of the wall of the housing structure through which the sensor extends during operation. This eliminates the likelihood of a sensor being inadvertently removed from the housing structure and not properly replaced prior to subsequent operation of a fuel system of an internal combustion engine. This, in turn, prevents the condition wherein an opening at the bottom portion of the fuel filter housing structure can allow liquid fuel to flow from the fuel system into the bilge of a watercraft.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,103,793 discloses a vapor separator assembly for an internal combustion engine which includes a bowl member and a cover member. A fuel pump is located in the internal cavity of the bowl member and has its inlet located in the lower portion of the bowl member cavity, for supplying fuel thereto. The fuel pump is secured in position within the bowl member by engagement of the cover member with the fuel pump. The cover member includes a mounting portion for mounting a water-separating filter element to the vapor separator assembly. The cover member includes structure for routing fuel from the discharge of the water separating filter element to the interior of the bowl member internal cavity. A compact arrangement is thus provided for the vapor separator, the fuel pump and the water separating filter, eliminating a number of hose connections between such components as well as facilitating assembly to the engine.